transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to America, Comrade
Los Angeles International Airport Heat rises off of the tarmac as aircraft set down on the runway of what is arguably the world's largest airport. Inside of its terminals, people hurry between gates on their way to destinations around the globe. Hundreds of workers ensure that all the flights run smoothly (well, as smoothly as possible), and airplanes are constantly landing and taking off. All roads may lead to Rome, but all air routes probably lead here, to LAX. Silverbolt soars down into view from the skies above. Silverbolt A somewhat tall robot with blue opticals, the sides of his chest are red, while the white colored center chest holds the autobot symbol. His upper arms, waist area and upper legs are colored gold, while the rest of him is colored white for simplicity's sake. Amber MacKenzie has just reclaimed her baggage from the baggage check area and exited the airport. What a dreadfully long line waiting for a taxi. Turning back in, she heads for the car rental agency - which also has a long line - and sighs. That's what she gets for making an impulse flight cross country. The Terminal might be hectic at the moment, but it's nothing compared to the hell that's about to happen. Despite all the planes flying around, one single concorde flys low over the buildings and begins to circle the terminal. Once it circles towards the entrance for the fourth time....the concorde transforms into the ever-loving leader of the Aerialbots, SIlverbolt. Of course, if you have any knowledge of Transformers....the Autobot symbol on both wings are a dead give-away. While Amber hasn't really met any Autobots personally, she's seen most of them at one time or another. Growing up part time in Alameda will do that for you. However, her father wasn't really chummy with any of the Autobots, and so neither was she. That doesn't mean she doesn't recognize a lot of them on sight, though. Holding a hand up to shade her eyes, she peers upwards at the approaching Transformer. "Silverbolt," she murmurs to herself and then prudently glances around to see if there's any commotion, any lurking Decepticons. Silverbolt doesn't have his weapon out, so the only threat he is to anyone is by stepping on them. Oddly, he seems to be looking for something or someone. If they're waiting for cabs, he turns towards the crowd and actively asks. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen.....have you seen anyone here that has.....been acting extremely unusual?" Now that's an interesting question. Amber, reassured that there is no impending Decepticon attack, takes another look around for any unusual behavior. Hmmm. If he's asking humans, then that implies that the unusual one is also a human. So why's an Autobot looking for a human? She parks herself on a bench, her luggage beside her, and checks on her equipment. Fingers lightly touch a high-tech mini-camcorder, her Blackberry, and her notepad (she's sometimes a traditionalist and uses pen and paper). Check. The items in question are tucked into pockets until she needs them. Now, she waits, keeping a casual eye on the Aerialbot leader. Silverbolt nods his head as most of the terrans there speak to him in the negative about odd acting humans. "Well....at least the comm tower is listening." he says to himself as he looks over the air fields....his weapon still kept away. He seems to be looking for something...but he won't say what. Amber MacKenzie rises leisurely to her feet and stretches. One last look for any weird people, but outside of the usual airport fare (Hare Krishnas et al), she sees nothing dangerous. Drawing her pullman behind her, she makes her way in Silverbolt's direction. "Excuse me," she calls, raising her voice to be heard over the noise. "Could you be more particular about what you're looking for, sir? That's not much to go on." Terrorists? That would be EDC jurisdiction, though, not the Autobots'. Something tells her that something's up, and though she doesn't show it, her curiosity is piqued. A Saleen S7 Turbo enters the area via the smooth tarmac of the road; its engine rumbling with the deep and powerful sound of its V8 engine. Recognising the shape of Silverbolt, the vehicle changes direction and its perfect blue shape passes the comparitavely dull and drab terran cars gathered at the airport. Closing the range, the Saleen transmits an Autobot signal over, "Having trouble, old boy?" Turntail Complete with broad, sloping shoulder plates and heavy frame, this Autobot creates the impression of size beyond that of his physical height. This is thanks to the curved and concealed front grill of the being's alternate mode forming the chest plate, while the front wheel arch and side panels form the curve of the strong shoulders. Mounted above appear to be the alternate mode's doors, mounted as if of military rank. The dashing robot gleams with the metallic blue of his alternate form, its polished perfection concealing the darker tone of the robot's metal frame beneath - near black in colour and scarred with the many scratches and scars of the several battles this being has survived in his years. It is clear the blocky frame of this being is concealed very cleverly beneath the sleek smooth shape of the Saleen S7 he is a part of. Silverbolt shakes his head to the woman. "Sorry. But when I mean unusual....I mean glaringly obvious." and no...he's not elaborating quite yet. Upon hearing Turntail's signal....he smiles and taps his helmet. <> A Saleen S7 Turbo pauses for a moment, the gentle rumble of his engine nothing but background noise as he remains a fair distance from Silverbolt, responding with a further transmission as his sensors sweep across the gathered crowd and the inquisitive female, <> Gliding off towards the terminal pick-up point he continues, <> Amber MacKenzie doesn't let little things like a lack of information discourage her. Giving the Autobot a cheerful smile, she murmurs, "Of course. Good luck with your search," and finds another nearby bench on which to park her backside and her suitcase. This one is carefully chosen to have a good view of the surrounding area and the busy travelers trying to go about their business. Retrieving her Blackberry, she checks her newsfeed for anything going down in Los Angeles and finds little. San Francisco, on the other hand, is having a lot of... odd things happening. Oh, and she does keep an eye out for glaringly obvious unusual behavior. A Saleen S7 Turbo drives around, navigating through the maze of parked automobiles as it approaches the entrance to the Airport terminals. Straining his scanners, Turntail peers into the windows but inwardly curses. There's no chance he can find anyone stuck in this form.. guess he'll just have to take the risk.. Pulling out of the crowded area, the Saleen sportscar begins to rise up as its chassis folds and bends around itself.. With a series of clicks and whirrs, the car's chassis slides and molds into a new shape as a robot rises up from the sportscar. Silverbolt chuckles at the radio communication. "By Primus. Hazard's been Rick-Rolled." He says before laughing to himself. He continues looking, but doesn't see anyone acting strangely. "hmm....guess they're not here" Amber MacKenzie spies another Autobot, one she doesn't recognize this time. Oh well, it's been a while since she lived at Alameda. Taking her modified camcorder out, she makes a panoramic sweep of the airport and the Autobots. "Who are you looking for?" she asks almost rhetorically. Almost, because her voice is at normal levels and they *might* hear her. Silverbolt looks over to Turntail. <> He radios. Turntail stoops down as he raises a metallic finger to his helm, activating a red scouting visor which slides down over his blue optics, his scanner passing from human-to-human as he searches the area for any.. odd characters that may be around. Failing to find anyone of interest, the blue Autobot sighs, and rises to his feet, touching his helm again as he transmits back, <> Silverbolt smiles as the Terran doesn't move....and with a lot of gentleness, picks up the Terran. "I believe you're one of the ones we're looking for. Aleksy, correct? I've been asked by the EDC to bring you to their facility." he then smiles, but then looks to Amber. "You don't want to report anything about this quite yet, Amber. You know how things are when you only have part of the story." An EDC officer has been sent out to take care of the current issues. However, this might not be the way things were supposed to be since it was more of the local police reports of issues happening. Nate Briar Currently, Nathan is wearing an EDC pilot uniform made up off of dark blues and blacks. He has various protective gear on. Over his uniform, however, he has a black trenchcoat to hide his uniform. He seems to be preparing to go off on a mission. An armored vest of some kind is draped over the suit for restraint in the exo-suit or some kind of protection. Several locks and seals adorn the suit creating an organic quality to the outfit. A round depression with a few blinking lights in the center of the vest serves as a black box of the pilot's bio data and information from the exo he's currently in. Over the right side of his chest says, 'Nathaniel Essex Briar - Mechanical Ghosts' as an identification of who he is.,, in case he does not make it out alive. Aleksey Nabokov acts geniunely outraged by this accusation. "You are not knowing what you're talking about. I am how you say, immigrant to this country. I am doubtful this would make me a criminal." It's true, Aleksey has done nothing that would have placed him in any trouble. He struggles in the grip. "I demand you to be putting me down! I have done nothing wrong." Obviously, Aleksey is making a scene for anyone that is watching. Silverbolt shakes his head. "Calm down. All we want is fifteen minutes of your time....and we'll have you back here inside of that time." "Oh, certainly," Amber replies, still recording the scene. "I *do* expect to find out what is going on in the near future, though." A copy of the recording is surreptiously stored somewhere else, in case her camcorder is confiscated. "So, Comrade Aleksey, isn't it? You have no idea of why these Autobots are detaining you?" "Halt!" There's an echo in Nate's voice as he looks at the Bots and the humans assembled. "What is going on here? Detaining a human requires EDC approval, Autobots. What's actually going on?" Aleksey Nabokov shakes his head towards the woman. "No, I am here because these...machines destroyed my home of Moscow." It would only make sense, as with Russia having been a battlefield, that refugees would have made their way to the states. "Now I am to be taken against my will?" Though, the shout stops the Russian's argument. A Saleen S7 Turbo monitors the situation from its vantage point maongst the airport's rank of mini-cabs and taxis. The internal scouting monitors recording the situation for later feedback - the little swot. No wonder the Aerialbots are renowned amongst the news broadcasters - wouldn't know subtlety if they tried, thinks he. Amber MacKenzie nods sympathetically to the man. "You of Russia have had a very terrible time of it, I know. Indeed, the world knows." Looking towards Silverbolt and the newly-arrived EDC officer, she asks, "Why is this man being detained? And yes, why is this being handled without EDC authorization?" Her voice is neutral, even. She's making no judgments yet, not without the facts. Nate Briar frowns at this change of events, "The EDC gave no authorization and I don't like that. This person shouldn't be treated like this. Sir, you said you come from Russia? That explains your behavior being different than the norm. I don't appreciate that you are being treated this way by our allies... The Autobots. Seeing how nicely the EDC has treated them... this makes no sense of why they are hurting you like this. You are free to go. I'll protect your freedom." Nate smiles at the Russian and then glares at Silverbolt. "Please, by any means... Tell me who died and made you EDC Commander?" He catches himself, "I don't remember my cousin... the General's last words saying, that you had his position." Aleksey Nabokov continues to struggle within the grasp of the Aerialbot leader, but his gaze moves down towards Nate. "Da." He says in answer to where he came from. Though, as Nate speaks, he smiles. "Ah, thankyou comrade. Atleast it seems that there are some people in the world that care." Stab to the Autobots? You bet. "Now, if you would be putting me down?" He says, turning back to face Silverbolt. A Saleen S7 Turbo's chassis flcikers for a moment as a sudden hum eminates from the vehicle's dashboard. Faction symbols flicker out of sight as a thin hologram streams across the chassis; altering its colour and making the vehicle have a much more blank look about it. After a second or two, similar alterations form from inside the Saleen S7; including a well-marked sign reading, "AC Taxi's". With a rev of its engine, the sportscar pulls outfrom th elay-by and swings around to the group's position, moving about un-noticed from the side as the door open upward. Amber MacKenzie studies the EDC lieutenant. She doesn't know him, either, but she knows the uniform. One of those hotshot pilots who get the hardware shot down for her father to repair. What's he doing here? She continues to record the small... no, *large* interaction and waits patiently for Silverbolt to explain what this is all about. And then request that it be kept quiet. Sparing another glance for the Lieutenant, she wonders if he intends to ask the same. "Welcome to California," she tells herself wryly. Silverbolt places Aleksy down near the Saleen and looks to the EDC officer, but then shakes his head. Better not open it up here. He DOES however, watch aleksy walk away. "and you have a cab." A Saleen S7 Turboradio plays a looping techno track from Eastern Europe as the slightly flickering shape of a deeply tanned human male appears to walk from the other side of the Saleen. Fixed on the figure's face is a constant smile, his eyes lighting up at the figure of the Russian man, as he holds the door open invitingly; making those annoying gestures that would make it rude of you to say 'no'. "Free! Free for you! I have trouble with Autobots also. Come!" Nate Briar looks at the Russian, "Take care, my friend." He reaches into his own wallet and pulls out a twenty dollar bill. "Here, you need to take care of yourself. Get a warm meal." He tries to force the money in the Russian's hand. He plans on heading back to base as soon as he gets the chance. Aleksey Nabokov raises a brow towards the other male, and raises his hand up. "Nyet, I don't accept rides from...strange people." Though it seems his day was meant to be filled with all this weird happenings. Exactly the image he wanted to portray for everyone to believe. "Ah, da, thankyou?" He says, as the bill is forced into his hand. Amber MacKenzie nods to herself and adds, "Good luck, comrade. I'm sorry that your first visit to this country met with such unpleasantness." The camcorder, she turns off and slings over her shoulder. Here's hoping no one stole her suitcase while she was taking cover. Wow. It's still here, a few feet from Silverbolt's foot. Maybe he did something for her after all. She strides back to her bench and reclaims her luggage. At the same time, her gaze fixes on Briar, memorizing him. She'll have some questions that need answering from both the Autobots and the EDC. The Saleen S7 Turbo's owner sighs, and puts on a serious pout (though still seems to be smiling - oddly). "You think Autobot's stop here? I take you somewhere safe." With this, he strokes the blue chassis of the sportscar, "No better quality in this airport" It's been a long day for Nate and he plans on heading home as soon as he gets the chance. Why? He needs sleep. And to stop dealing with everything. He wonders if Mikey let Galvatron kill him so he can finally get some rest. He hopes that the Russian is safe. He pays no attention, however, to the young woman who seems to be watching him. Aleksey Nabokov shakes his hands, "Nyet, I will be fine." He assures this mysterious driver, and like that, he makes his way off into the crowd of people. The Saleen S7 Turbo's owner stands stock still for a moment, narrowing his eyes as he watches after the fleeing Russian. After a moment, he appears to wak eup, and hops off inside the car, his arm reaching up to 'pull' down the door. Though to anyone closely watching, it appears his hand fizzles out to nothing a moment before the door slams shut. Curious. Silverbolt watches after the fleeing russian....and sighs. "I didn't realize you were assisting the Decepticons, Mister Briar." he says quietly....but anyone listening closely can hear him. He then transforms and takes off. Amber MacKenzie, pullman in tow, turns and heads back to the ticket counter to book a flight to San Francisco. She has some questions to ask, some digging to do. Whether or not she's broadcasting this little altercation, she doesn't say as she steps away from the counter, ticket in hand. "Gate 407, one hour." Her gaze returns to the Autobot and the EDC officer, waiting to see if they'll provide any more entertainment. The taxi, though, is too common-place to gain her attention. Silverbolt transforms into his plane mode Silverbolt takes flight to the Sky over Los Angeles. Nate Briar heads over to an airport snack machine. "Drat. I gave my cash to Russian." He sighs heavily and thinks it's a good thing he has an EDC car outside. Or least a ride back to San Fran. Hm. She could use a snack before her flight leaves. Once again stowing the pullman, Amber retrieves a wallet from an inside pocket and picks through it for small bills. "Here you are, Lieutenant," she says cheerfully, offering him a selection of ones. What he doesn't take, she feeds into another machine, getting a Cherry Ripe candy bar. The Saleen S7 Turbo revs its engine with a powerful roar of power; its modified tyres screeching as the sportscar takes to the roads in a clou dof burnt rubber. What's odd is.. it almost appears that the blue chassis flickers off and on as the vehicle picks up speed. Dodgy holograms, can't beat them. Turntail moves to the Outskirts of Los Angeles, California. Nate Briar smiles at Amber, "Thanks but no thanks. I can live with some discipline and not have a Twix right now. Just impulse spending." He puts out his right hand to shake hers, "I'm Nate Briar. I'm sorry that you had to see the Autbots acting so... odd today and bothering a poor civilian. Something has been a bee in their bonnet lately. And I wish I could figure out why things were like that. They are normally nice." Amber MacKenzie shakes the man's hand, slightly impeded by the Cherry Ripe in her own hand. Hello, Lieutenant. Er, Nate. Sorry about that; I'm an EDC brat, and so I learned to snap to with Dad when an officer turns up." She looks over her shoulder at the departing Autobots and adds, "Yes, I'm wondering about it myself. I'm a journalist by trade, and that little scenario set off all my warning sirens." Returning her gaze to Nate, she asks matter-of-factly, "I assume I'm being asked to keep this quiet for now?" Nate Briar sighs, "I'm not so sure about it. I'd prefer to not be involved with the P. R. side of the company." He looks around, "I'm on my way back to base. Do you need a ride back there?" A brow arches at the offer. "Sure. Got a private plane, or just one of those hotshot Glaives?" Amber quickly reclaims her suitcase. "Ready when you are." Nate Briar nods, "I have a Glaive outside. And not really a hotshot. Though I try to let people think I am so we keep morale up."